Sehkra
Sehkra is a god of the Ramaldian Sphere with the main domain of Mind and sub-domains of Sleep, Solitude and Escapism. Sehkra was originally two deities created by two different races(Sjemerel the hermit god of the Shamaldians and Ahkravant the dreaming god of the ) that the Ramaldian Church interpreted as one and enforced such belief to these races. He has fathered the demigod Shamal with Zussi and an . His realm is the Ideal Dreamlands Portrayal Sehkra real form is unknown as he is always been depicted wearing an excessive amount of clothes that covers his whole body, with the most commonly depicted with an whole body scarf making look like a mummy with only his eyes is the only party that can be seen trough the mystical shadows that hid his face. Only the god Zussi knowns how he truly looks like. He is a god which disdains the duplicity of social interactions and fakeness of the concepts that exist in the real world. He prefers to live in solitude and to sleep alone as it lets him escape the fake worlds that he dwells and reach his true realm the ideal world. Because of this he rarely answers to worshippers that are not part of the Tarkanciel's Refuge. He is known to sound like a old man with contempt and discontent in his tone that wants everyone to go away and leave him alone. History Sehkra was always a bit of a mysterious deity even to the races that goblins stole him from as an inscrutable deity of solitude and sleep and his invitation to the pantheon was nothing more than a mere formality as he never answered any calls or tried to communicate with the other gods or even its own worshippers and because of that his worship fell quickly and is almost always refereed as the forgotten god by the survivors of old goblin empire being nothing more than a mere footnote. His most important historical references are his extremely short-lived and problematic relationship with Zussi, the god of poison, that created Shamal and the Shamaldians and his responsibility in creating the Tarkanciel's Refuge, whose existence is completely unknown to the rest of Jebrak. Servants * Tarkanciel's Refuge - The refuge is the only place where this god is worshipped almost entirely and the only place where a specific temple to this god can be found, mainly because this god helped the Ice Queen Tarkanciel create the species that support the refuge. As to follow the god's doctrines almost everyone in the Refuge lives mostly alone in each of their identical homes and try avoid any social interactions that aren't necessary. * Nerelaven - The nerelaven are the divine agents of the god Sehkra. They are strange creatures best described as a singularity of ideas. * Dreaming Wisps - The Souls that dwell in the Ideal world, temporarily as visitors or permanently as dead worshippers, have no strict form or concept that are best described as wisps, the only know thing about these souls is that in Sehkra's realm they are free of all physical and psychological constrains. Category: Deities